In recent years, due to the development of a communication technology, communication terminals are in trend of miniaturization. Such miniaturization of the communication terminals can improve user's portability, but there is a problem in which some users suffer inconveniences due to small screens of the communication terminals. For example, very old users of poor eyesight suffer a difficulty in receiving a delivery of information from the small screens of the communication terminals.
Generally, when users work outdoors, communication terminals are on users' persons all the time but, when the users work indoors, in most cases, they put the communication terminals in constant places. For example, most of users always carry cellular phones outdoors with putting them in their pockets or bags, but, if getting home, they watch on TV or do other leisure activities indoors with putting the cellular phones in a place such as on a desk, at the side of TV, and at a bed. According to this, it often occurs that, although a call or message is received or an alarm is generated in the cellular phone indoors, the user fails to recognize this immediately. Due to this, the user can suffer a difficult situation in which he/she misses a significant contact or appointment and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a technique for solving a problem of information delivery resulting from the small screen of the communication terminal and a problem of failure to recognize an event occurring in the communication terminal.